Vocaloid ft Miku- For a Girl
by traceofdawn
Summary: Miku notices Master is anxious and strives to make him a song to impress a girl with the help of her dear Mikuo.


My first real fanfiction. Be gentle with reviews but please review!

**Vocaloid- For a Girl**

Hatsune Miku scratched her head out of habit. It was a motion that Masuta commonly had her do in this program called MMD. This allowed him to control her body, to teach her how to gracefully dance to the music he created just for Miku to sing. If anybody but Masuta opened the program, she would crash. She didn't want anyone but Masuta to use her as a puppet. He could pull the strings, and she would never let someone else do it.

It was after Masuta's bedtime. He usually retreated to his bed at about 11pm, but tonight was special. He stayed up until 1am, trying to get Miku to sing a beautiful song and to dance a more beautiful dance. No matter how high she went or how much she spun or glided gracefully across the pixlated ground, Masuta wasn't happy. She tried her best, but Masuta wasn't satisfied.  
_She needs to be impressed. I need to write a beautiful song with a beautiful dance. I have to tell her..._  
Masuta thought this fretfully.

Miku couldn't tell what was wrong with her singing or dancing. Masuta was always so proud before. What was she doing wrong? She sighed and viewed the room past the glass barrier. She squinted through the dark room to see the steady breathing of her Masuta, fast asleep. He looked so peaceful, so happy... Nothing like earlier. He pulled his hair, cursed Miku, cursed himself, cursed the computer, why does he get so angry?

Miku moved to her station she stayed in. In a nice sized file was her room. There was a leek shaped rug, her favorite plugin Masuta downloaded for her, in the center of the room, slightly under a large bed with teal sheets. She climbed in her bed and before she knew it she was sound asleep.

A clicking sound woke Miku up. Masuta must have woken up..._ I hope he is ready for today, because I'm giving him my all!_

Masuta opened his project from yesterday, and it was horrible. Nothing he came up with was good enough. Maybe a different vocaloid would work better? No, her favorite is Hatsune Miku. It has to be her...  
He opened MMD and looked over Hatsune Miku. She was delighted Masuta was taking the time to look her over! She made sure when she scratched her head she added a little pout, and with every turn her hair and skirt overexaggeratedly flew around, showing off her green panties that she wore just for spinning. She is beautiful, but I have to change her outfit... after the song! I need the outfit to match the song!  
Miku wondered why he didn't let her pick the song and outfit. She had good taste! And it seemed like he was trying to sweep a girl off of her feet. He was good at that, Miku realized as he had her jump across a flower, because he swept Miku off of her feet. Just a mere vocaloid, robot, computer, whatever you call it, wasn't meant to feel. But she did feel. She felt love and devotion. She would do anything for Masuta.

They worked long and hard all day until Masuta left. When he came back it was about 9pm, and he went to sleep. Miku watched him breathe until he calmed down so much you could barely see his chest move. She retreated to her room again and came up with an idea. While Masuta was asleep, she could create a song and save it. He would think he forgot it and be in love with the song. Miku was going to give her all, just to impress Masuta.

She had one complication though: She had no idea what to do. She didn't know the english syllables, she was a japanese vocaloid afterall. Maybe she could borrow Megurine Luka's syllables...? Would she let her? Luka was very possesive over Masuta, even though he was clearly Miku's. She would just try her hardest on her own. She paced the artifically lit screen. He was charming and witty, caring, dynamic, ecstatic usually, she had to say it all. She stayed up to get a few lines.  
_(Dainamika boi) Dynamic boy,_  
_(Wakin dan da turiti)Walking down the street,_  
_(Sis ai eretika gera) Sees a electric girl,_  
_(Senta raite fuwam he's darimsa) Sent right from his dreams,_  
_(Hawa kan dis bi) How can this be,_  
_(Hawa kan dis bi) How can this be,_  
_(Eretika gera suwet hem afu he's fita) Electric girl swept him off his feet_

This was a good start, but she needed more... Maybe if she looked through his documents, she could see how this girl acted, get to know the girl who swept her Masuta from her. That could wait for tomorrow though. She needed an outfit then needed sleep.

She walked over to her closet. She needed cute and modest, but she also needed a boy. She could duplicate herself and she thought it would be necesarry. Time to call Mikuo. She thought a short black and teal skirt would be good, with high heel boots, and a black, sleevless v-neck. For Mikuo, she chose blue jeans, a faded old blue shirt with some holes scattered, a black leather jacket, and gray sneakers. She could do this. She had to, for Masuta.

Clicking woke Miku again so she slowly struggled to pull herself out of bed. Luckily, Mikuo got her message and had a cappicuno waiting on her. She thanked him full heartedly and drank it down. Then she felt a call in MMD and her and Mikuo teased and flirted all of the way there. Masuta was amused with the computerized play. He never saw this happen before. It was almost as if they had personalities, and something had their spirits up.  
_What's this? The vocaloid software is already up? What song is this? It's... actually good! This is a great chorus. Now I need some verses, a dance, and background music. And all of this within a week... how tiring... But Miku will help, I know she will. It is almost as if she wrote this in her cute, broken engrish. I like it._

Miku heard his praise which made her sing even stronger. She knew she could help him. She was Hatsune Miku afterall.

All of the sudden, she started singing in a sweet and quiet voice...  
_(Aifa waisa ben in lafe wed yuwa laufa) I've always been in love with your laugh,_  
_(Da wai yu waked) The way you walked,_  
_(Da wai yu taked) The way you talked..._  
_(Nee, jatsa momenta) Nee, just a moment,_  
_(Ai nida momenta tu sho yu) I need a moment to show you,_  
_(Jatsa wa biutafu yu aa) Just how beautiful you are._  
_Daisuki, Daisuki,_  
_Dainamika gera (Dynamic girl)_  
Then, Mikuo followed up with his own response.  
_(Nee, suwipin biuti) Nee, sleeping beauty._  
_(So guwaisifu, ai wanto emburasi yu)So graceful, I want to embrace you._  
_(So kawufua, ai donta wanto sukari yu) So careful, I don't want to scare you._  
_(Dis fiirin esuwipin mi afa mai fita) This feeling is sweeping me off my feet._  
_(I hafa tu teu yu, Hafa tu teu yu)I have to tell you, Have to tell you,_  
_(Yu suweputa mi afa mai fita) You swept me off my feet,_  
_Daisuki, Daisuki,_  
_Eretika boi (Electric boy)_

Then, they dueted the chorus, and it was magical. They sang their hearts out with such ferocity that Masuta was even shocked. He never saw them so strong without an append. It's almost like they were on a caffeine and love high. He loved it and knew she would too!

After the hard day, they all retreated to bed. Miku didn't even watch Masuta fall asleep. She was too tired... _Want me to stay here tonight?_ Mikuo felt so shy asking this. She didn't even know he sang for her today, not Masuta... She looked over to Mikuo so tenderly that he was afraid she was going to politely reject him. And then she nodded. Without words they branched off to change into pajamas. When he was finished he saw a beautiful girl in a teal bed with her long hair spread across the blankets. Where was the airbed for him?

_I thought that you would just sleep beside me tonight. I'm too tired to look for the other bed._ He silently cheered and crawled behind her, careful not to pull her hair. She laid her head against his chest, on top of his arm. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her close and laid his head on hers. Their legs tangled together in a shockingly comfortable position. This is so nice, they both had thought. They stayed like that, snuggled close together, until a click woke them up.

When they got untangled from their night's embrace, they both felt very relaxed. Neither wanted to move, but neither wanted to stay for fear emotions would be apparant. They dressed and waited for Masuta to call on them. Today was dance day. They spun and teased and glided with such skill that the other vocaloids were watching. Luka, extremelly jealous of her since the scissorhand song, wanted to sabotage her, but then she would be disgraced in front of Masuta AND Mikuo. Meiko was laughing at her jealousy, and Kaito just watched the graceful dance, waiting for a panties shot. Typical pervert. More of the vocaloids gathered and walked on screen while they practiced the chorus. Kaito pulled his head back and sang along with the chorus, adding some much needed bass to the song. Not to be outdone by a blue pervert, Len jumped in and gave his input while spinning his Rin. The catchy melody made the chorus last with many of the vocaloids singing and dancing, but they left the versus to Miku and Mikuo. The song was a success and the catchy lines provided full participation with intense passion. Now, he needed background music.  
He noticed Luka was standing off screen slightly, (he saw her shadow) and summoned her to be the background vocals for both Miku and Mikuo. She had some solo parts where she simply la'd and oh'd. It was all in all a very beautiful combination. Soon, Mausta added a piano and guitar to the beginning with soft drums. Each time the chorus came, the drums picked up with violins and an electric guitar or two. The beat was very catchy, and the music made it even better.

When they all went to bed that night, they all slept deep. Miku was the last to bed as usual, as she had to make sure Masuta went to bed. If not, she had to time out to wake him up so he'd rest. When he slept, she walked to her room. She was greeted by a silent Mikuo. He strode up to Miku and immediatly leaned down. Sure that Miku was going to be shocked, he leaned to her ear and whispered.  
_Daisuki, Miku... I will always love you. I sing for you. I'm so happy to have you. Thank you. Nee... thank you for last night.  
She looked at his desperate eyes, now shedding tears. Gently, she reached up to brush his cheeks and slowly brought his lips to hers. They hugged tightly.  
I know you love Masuta, but you know he can't love you. Just occasionally I ask, sing to me. And maybe you'll feel how happy you made him, and how happy you make me. Tomorrow is our big day. We can sleep in while he shows her the song. I hope we did well._

_I'm sure we did. Masuta seemed so impressed. I hope she gives him all he wants and needs._

_I'm sure he will. Miku?_

_Yes?_

_Who do you sing for?_

_I sing for everyone and everything. I sing for me, Masuta, you..._

_I love you._

_I love you too... I wish I saw this before._

_I saw it for you._

And they kissed and cuddled, waiting for the happy clicking that would make them sing together once again.


End file.
